Je ne suis pas pédé
by Didi Gemini
Summary: "Je ne suis pas pédé." ... "Je sais." ... "- Non, tu ne sais pas…" ... "- Si, je sais. Mais je vais t'apprendre. Tu verras, ça ira…"


**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si !

**Couple :** Théodore Nott/Seamus Finnigan.

**Rating :** T.

Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous !

Eh non, vous ne rêvez pas ! Voici le tout premier OS sur le couple Théo/Seamus que j'ai écrit, et ce à l'occasion de la publication du premier fanzine de _Sectumsempra, mon amour ?_, il y a de cela un an (en 24h, histoire de ne pas dépasser le nombre limite de pages en laissant les choses trainer...). En raison de ce couple particulier et de son lien avec l'histoire _Papillon_, je le poste sur mon compte personnel. J'espère que vous apprécierez et que vous ne serez pas déçus...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Je ne suis pas pédé

S'il y réfléchissait bien, dans un sens, Seamus n'avait jamais été heureux. Enfin, il ne s'était jamais vraiment senti heureux. Empêtré dans ses problèmes personnels, qui prenaient des proportions incongrues pour le commun des mortels, il n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point sa vie, bien que ponctuée de déceptions amoureuses et d'amitiés gâchées, était cruellement banale, tellement banale que le moindre souci devenait affaire d'état. En quelque sorte, il avait fallu que Harry saute par la fenêtre pour qu'il comprenne ce qu'était la définition du mot « souffrir ».

Seamus avait mal, certes, mais ce qu'il ressentait n'avait rien à voir avec ce que Draco et Théo subissaient. La veille, le blond les avait appelés pour passer la soirée avec eux, ayant besoin de réconfort, et au final, il avait craqué. Dans la chambre de l'irlandais, Draco lui avait confié tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Puis, Seamus avait tout raconté à Théo. Il dut consoler deux personnes ce soir-là, tenir ces deux hommes dans ses bras et sécher leurs larmes, retenant les siennes. Dans le fond, ce n'était pas à lui de pleurer. Ce n'était pas lui qui avait mal. Mais eux.

Le malheur les avait rapprochés, en quelque sorte. Le regard de Draco avait changé, au matin. Il n'était certes plus aussi méfiant qu'au début de leur « réconciliation », mais c'était comme si tout ce qui avait existé entre eux avait été lavé par les larmes qu'il avait versé. Et si ce fait avait ému l'irlandais, qui était heureux de repartir sur de nouvelles bases avec le blond, il avait été carrément bouleversé par le comportement de Théo la veille, plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

La veille, il avait tenu ces deux hommes dans ces bras. Un qu'il avait aimé, et l'autre dont il était entrain de tomber amoureux. Il y avait eu comme une rupture entre le passé, le présent et le futur, ce soir-là. Draco, avec lequel il était sorti. Harry dont on avait arraché les ailes. Théo qui avait dormi dans ses bras.

Ce ne fut que le matin qu'il découvrit à quel point la situation avait changé. Pas vraiment pour eux, mais surtout pour lui. C'était un peu comme s'il avait tracé un trait définitif sur Draco et ce qu'il ressentait autrefois pour lui, et que les portes menant à Théo s'ouvraient en grand pour lui.

Théodore Nott… Insaisissable Théodore, si réservé et paradoxale, si loin de lui et si proche à la fois… Son ami, son… amoureux. Presque. Bientôt. Il en faudrait peu pour qu'il tombe véritablement amoureux de lui. Ou peut-être était-ce déjà le cas, mais il refusait de se l'avouer. Car accepter ces sentiments qu'il refoulait depuis tant de temps, c'était mettre fin à leur amitié. Car s'il se languissait de lui, il aurait le choix entre tout lui avouer, et briser leur complicité, ou garder pour lui, et laisser macérer sa souffrance pendant un temps infini, le regardant de loin avec de l'envie dans les yeux et de la peine au fond du cœur. Dans tous les cas, la situation empirerait.

L'attrait de l'impossible, une fois encore. Draco était beau, réservé et peu sentimental, un défi en soi, donc. Harry était gentil, chaleureux, et tellement attendrissant, en dépit de son caractère bien trempé. Deux impossibles, qu'il n'avait jamais atteints. Deux impossibles qu'il avait pourchassés, car il pensait que c'était ça qui le rendrait heureux, qui le rendrait différent des autres : sortir avec de beaux mecs hors du commun. Accéder au meilleur, pour se rendre meilleur…

Mais Théo était différent, sur bien des points. Il n'était pas aussi beau que Draco, mais il avait un charisme fou. Il n'était pas aussi gentil que Harry, mais il savait se montrer attentionné, et ses gestes trop rares en devenaient précieux. Théo, ce n'était pas son genre de mec. Il n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il aimait. C'était sans doute pour ça que ce qu'il avait ressenti autrefois pour Draco lui paraissait à présent bien fade.

Il n'aimait pas son corps, il aimait son être. Il aimait ses sales habitudes, son langage, son caractère de cochon. Il aimait sa main dans ses cheveux, leurs sorties improvisées, son corps étalé dans le canapé après le travail. Il aimait sa présence autour de lui, le son de sa voix quand il prononçait son nom, son regard quand il s'occupait de ses serpents.

L'attrait de son corps était venu plus tard. Il n'était pas spécialement musclé, la ligne de son corps n'était pas parfaite. Il avait les mains calleuses, un corps mince et sec, des cheveux ondulés et des yeux trop sombres. Il ne souriait pas beaucoup, il s'habillait le plus souvent en noir et sans recherche, et à cause de sa taille, il avait tendance à être un peu vouté, même s'il luttait encore pour perdre cette habitude prise pendant son adolescence. En somme, Théo n'avait rien d'un sex-symbol. Et c'était peut-être ça qui l'attirait tant chez lui, son côté naturel, franc, ses airs de mauvais garçon.

S'il osait se l'avouer, Seamus reconnaîtrait qu'il fantasmait sur lui en secret. Qu'il avait envie de le toucher, et surtout, il avait envie qu'il le touche. Que son regard change, enfin, que ses mains se posent sur lui et ses lèvres sur sa bouche. Leurs étreintes, dues à la souffrance perpétuelle de Théo depuis la tentative de suicide de Harry, le faisaient rêver, tellement qu'il se sentait coupable d'avoir de telles idées, alors que son colocataire voulait simplement du réconfort.

Mais ça, il refusait de se l'avouer, car cela aurait trop d'implication. Accepter l'idée qu'il avait envie de Théo, d'être avec lui et d'être pour lui autre chose qu'un ami, cela ne ferait qu'ouvrir un peu plus ces portes qui le menaient à lui, et qui se refermeraient au moment même où il tenterait de les franchir. Alors il gardait ça pour lui, refoulant ses sentiments comme il le pouvait, essayant d'oublier qu'il s'était senti bien quand il s'était réveillé le matin, Théo tout contre lui…

**OoO**

Après le travail, il était passé chez Ron, une fois encore. Il faisait chaud, ce jour-là, alors il avait travaillé en tee-shirt et avait sué toute la journée. Il n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme ni d'une hygiène impeccable quand il s'était rendu chez son ami, et c'était pire encore quand il le quitta, rentrant chez lui. Il se sentait lessivé, le corps épuisé mais comblé par cette journée de travail, mais son esprit demeurait en surchauffe. Voir Ron n'était pas bon pour lui, et il le savait. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'aller le voir, régulièrement.

Quand il rentra, Théo retira ses chaussures mais ne prit pas la peine de les ranger. Il accrocha sa veste et il entendit Seamus arriver. Il lui souhaita joyeusement la bienvenue, mais son visage se brouilla quand il vit les chaussures mal rangées. Sa voix se tendit, agacée. Il ne fallut pas grand-chose pour qu'une dispute éclate entre eux. Ce n'était ni la première, ni la dernière qu'ils vivaient, mais celles qui éclataient entre eux depuis la disparition de Harry étaient aussi blessantes que troublantes : Théo devenait méchant, Seamus finissait en larmes. Et ce soir, cela ne ferait pas exception, même si voir Seamus pleurer ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Théo ne voulait pas lui parler, se confier à lui. Il ne voulait pas de sa pitié. Il n'avait donc pas d'autre chose que d'écourter la querelle.

« Lâche-moi, Seamus, je suis mort.

- T'es mort, t'es mort, mais moi aussi je suis mort !

- Tu n'as pas travaillé autant que moi, alors arrête…

- Tu ne serais pas aussi épuisé si tu n'avais pas passé ton après-midi chez Ron ! Ne fais pas cette tête-là, Théo, tu sais très bien que j'ai raison. Tu te réfugies chez lui et tu rentres épuisé à la maison. Arrête d'aller le voir comme ça, putain !

- Occupe-toi de ton cul ! Tu ne peux pas comprendre !

- Bien sûr que…

- Non, tu ne peux pas comprendre, car tu ne fais pas parti de notre groupe. T'es nouveau, tu ne connais pas Ron, tu connais personne, alors mêle-toi de tes affaires ! »

Le regard de Seamus ne put cacher sa peine quand il entendit ces mots. C'était vrai, il ne faisait pas partie du groupe, il venait à peine de l'intégrer. Il n'était qu'un parasite, l'ex de Draco. Une connaissance, rien de plus. Le coloc' à Théo…

« Je te signale que tu es mon colocataire et mon ami, Théo, même si apparemment ce n'est pas tout à fait réciproque.

- Je t'interdis de… !

- Tu m'interdis quoi, Théo ? Tu te comportes comme un con avec moi, tu me parles mal, je ne suis bon qu'à te réconforter quand tu rentres le soir, et encore, c'est selon ta volonté ! T'es pas bien, Théo, je m'inquiète, essaie au moins de comprendre ça !

- Tu me casses les couilles, Seamus… »

Théo battit en retraite. Il ne voulait pas l'affronter plus longtemps. Il ne voulait pas lui faire mal, encore une fois, parce qu'il était d'une sale humeur, et parce que c'était la seule façon de repousser l'irlandais. Il se comportait comme un con, il le savait. Mais il y était obligé… Et il se maudit d'être si faible quand Seamus lui prit fermement le bras, refusant qu'il s'en aille de cette façon.

« Toi aussi tu me casses les couilles, connard ! Tu viens, tu repars, et moi je suis comme un con ! Je me sens inutile, je ne sers à rien, j'ai l'impression d'être un boulet, pour toi ! »

Surtout ne rien dire, ne pas bouger. Ne pas essayer de le contredire.

« Tu vas sans arrêt chez Ron, tu te fais du mal en allant chez lui, et moi je te ramasse à la petite cuillère le soir, quand t'es trop mal pour aller te coucher sans ta dose de câlin ! On dirait un gosse, et ingrat, en plus !

Encaisser, aussi… Encaisser sans rien dire, sans…

« Je suis si inutile que ça ? Même pas digne de ta confiance, alors que j'ai été là, l'autre soir, quand tu pleurais à cause de Harry, quand… »

Il ne put finir sa phrase. Une paire de lèvres venaient de se poser contre les siennes. Seamus écarquilla les yeux, sous le choc. Et avant qu'il ne comprenne vraiment ce qui lui arrive, Théo se reculait, lui jetant un regard indéchiffrable. Puis, il s'enfuit dans sa chambre, qu'il ferma à double tour.

Dans le couloir, statufié, Seamus ne sut comment réagir. Puis, il se mit à pleurer, et s'enfuit dans sa chambre.

**OoO**

Pourtant, le réveil de Harry n'avait pas donné lieu à une soirée entre potes, ou autre. Chacun était rentré chez soi, car chacun avait conscience que le réveil de leur ami n'était qu'une étape, certes rassurante et primordiale, qu'il venait de franchir, mais elle n'était en aucun cas décisive car Harry avait encore beaucoup de chemin à parcourir. Malgré cela, Théo rentra tard et dîna devant la télévision, Seamus non loin de lui. Il n'y eut rien d'ambiguë entre eux, ni même de gêne.

Quelques jours plus tard, Seamus tenta une approche. Depuis ce baiser, Théo ne le touchait plus et lui parlait peu, sans pour autant plomber l'atmosphère par son silence. L'irlandais se glissa dans son dos, comme il le faisait parfois, et lui toucha les épaules. Ses mains descendirent dans son dos, sa bouche près de sa nuque. Aussitôt, Théo s'échappa de son étreinte, lui lança un regard entendu, puis s'en alla dans sa chambre. Seamus eut alors la preuve qu'il n'avait pas rêvé, que Théo n'était qu'un connard d'homo refoulé et qu'il avait eu raison de pleuré le soir où il l'avait embrassé.

Car, comme il l'avait pensé ce soir-là, ce baiser n'était qu'une erreur. Une impulsion, une mauvaise blague, une façon de le faire taire. Ou bien Théo avait compris ce qu'il ressentait, et il en avait cherché la preuve, ou bien il avait testé, pour voir ce que ça faisait de l'embrasser. Mais ce n'était rien de sérieux. Pourquoi ce silence et cette absence de gêne, dans ce cas-là ? Pourquoi une telle attitude ?

Il ne comprenait pas son comportement. Et ce fut pire quand, un matin, alors que Théo était en repos, Seamus s'était à nouveau glissé dans son dos, très mal réveillé, et qu'il avait posé sa tête contre son épaule en lui souhaitant le bonjour. Son colocataire ne s'était pas éloigné de lui, et les jours qui suivirent, il ne le repoussa pas non plus. Il ne comprenait pas, vraiment pas. Théo jouait-il avec lui ? Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Etait-il perturbé ? Par quoi ? Harry était réveillé, il allait mal, mais il était vivant. Ce n'était pas pire que quand il était dans le coma… Seamus voulait comprendre, savoir à quoi s'en tenir. Car le silence, le fait que Théo se laisse à nouveau approcher et ce putain de baiser le faisaient souffrir à un point inimaginable.

Se doutait-il un seul instant que Théo se maudissait et se traitait de tous les noms depuis ce fameux baiser ? Certainement pas. Il était très loin d'imaginer son colocataire blottit dans son lit, serrant les dents pour ne pas pleurer, se griffant les côtes comme il le faisait plus jeune quand il était angoissé ou mal dans sa peau. Il avait fichu leur amitié en l'air et il se détestait pour ça. Il se rappelait encore du visage stupéfait, tétanisé de Seamus alors qu'il se reculait. Il se rappelait de son cœur qui battait la chamade, de cette stupide allégresse qu'il avait éprouvée un bref instant à l'idée qu'il l'avait enfin embrassé, puis de la chaleur sur ses lèvres due au baiser et à son souvenir. Et, surtout, il se rappelait de l'horreur qui l'avait pris comme dans un étau quand il avait réalisé que leur amitié était réduite à néant.

Qu'est-ce que Seamus pensait de lui, maintenant ? Le détestait-il ? En voulait-il plus ? Etait-il gêné, car pas intéressé ? Qui pourrait être intéressé par un abruti comme lui, à peine beau, qui bossait comme un dingue, avec un sale caractère et incapable de gérer, ni même d'assumer une relation homosexuelle ? Il s'exécrait. Pour toutes les pensées que devaient avoir Seamus à son encontre, pour cette putain d'impulsion sortie de nulle part, pour cette souffrance qui lui broyait le cœur à l'idée qu'il était en train de perdre son ami à cause de mauvaises idées, de troubles infondés et de désirs qui n'avaient pas lieu d'être.

La seule façon de se relever de ce faux pas, c'était l'ignorance. Faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Ce fut difficile, car Seamus le regardait tout le temps et sans aucune discrétion. Il paraissait hésiter à lui en parler, et par bonheur, il ne le fit jamais. Le jour où l'irlandais osa enfin reprendre ses vieilles habitudes et donc venir se caler contre son dos, en un geste qu'il voulait réconfortant, Théo n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de le repousser et s'enfuir, à nouveau. Parce que ce geste le gênait, parce qu'il était sali par ce qu'il avait fait, parce que c'était dégoutant d'apprécier ce moment pourtant anodin.

Ils étaient deux hommes. Et, surtout, Seamus était son ami. Un ami qui n'avait cessé de connaître des relations amoureuses désastreuses, qui se finissaient toujours mal. Il n'avait pas à subir ça. Théo devait l'en préserver. S'en préserver, aussi.

Bon Dieu ce qu'il pouvait se maudire pour cette faiblesse qui lui couterait cher. Et si jamais Seamus en parlait autour de lui ? Et si jamais il le décevait et qu'il crachait le morceau, parce que Théo lui avait fait mal, parce que traiter les gays de tapette était un comble, quand on connaissait ses penchants ?

Il n'était pas pédé.

Il ne l'avait jamais été et il ne le serait jamais.

Seamus n'était pas un homme.

C'était Seamus, tout simplement. Seamus qui sentait un peu la femme, qui s'épilait les jambes, qui chantait sous la douche… Seamus qui repassait ses chemises sans laisser le moindre faux pli, qui lui faisait des gâteaux parfois, qui ne lui achetait que ce qu'il aimait au supermarché…

Seamus, toujours aux petits soins en dépit de son besoin d'être dorloté, toujours à son écoute même s'il avait mieux à faire…

Son ami. Son ami, avant tout.

Enfin… avant qu'il ne l'embrasse, ce soir-là, comme un ado' pré pubère le ferait pour voir ce que ça fait…

**OoO**

Seamus était allé voir Harry à l'hôpital. Son état lamentable lui avait fait mal au cœur, mais il avait gardé le sourire, car, même si le jeune homme était de sale humeur, il avait besoin de voir les gens sourire. L'enfoncer dans sa peine ne l'aiderait pas, et ils en avaient tous conscience. Cela dit, au fil des minutes, Harry avait fini par retrouver un semblant de bonne humeur, rendant cette visite plus agréable.

Lui parler fut un véritable soulagement. C'était la première fois qu'il se rendait à l'hôpital, n'ayant pas osé le faire auparavant, car étant l'ex de Draco, il ne pensait pas avoir le droit de venir le voir aussi tôt. Pourtant, Harry ne l'accueillit pas méchamment, même si son humeur laissait à désirer. Voir de nouvelles têtes semblait lui faire du bien, les conversations n'étaient jamais les mêmes.

Surtout avec Seamus. Quand ce dernier commença à lui demander dans quel état il se sentait, il vit l'exaspération sur le visage du brun, qui lui ordonna de changer de sujet : il en avait assez qu'on lui demande sans cesse comment il allait. Il n'allait pas bien, ça se voyait de toute façon, pourquoi lui poser ce genre de questions ?

« Parle-moi d'autre chose, s'il te plait.

- J'ai pas grand-chose à te dire, moi… Tu veux que je te parle de mes histoires de cœur ? »

Il avait lancé ça en plaisantant, mais Harry avait souri puis hoché la tête. Il voulait entendre autre chose, même si ce sujet était loin de le concerner, même s'il avait autre chose à faire que de penser aux peines de Seamus. L'irlandais avait hésité. Harry allait reconnaître Théo, dans ses mots, et il n'avait pas le droit de le trahir. Mais au fond de lui-même, Seamus sentait le besoin de se confier à quelqu'un, et il ne se sentait pas capable de se confier à Draco. Alors, il s'était lancé.

« Je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureux.

- Encore ?

- Ce n'est pas pareil… J'ai l'impression… que c'est différent. »

Le sourire taquin de Harry avait disparu, alors que Seamus lui ouvrait son cœur. Il l'avait écouté, pendant de longues minutes, alors que Seamus lui racontait ce qu'il ressentait : ses doutes, ses craintes, ses sentiments qui peinait à refouler. Il lui dit simplement que ce garçon était un ami à lui, qu'il connaissait bien et qui était malheureusement hétéro, ce qui le rendait aussi insaisissable qu'attirant. Leur amitié et la peur de la perdre lui avaient permis de tout garder pour lui et de ne pas s'avouer ce qu'il ressentait pour lui, mais récemment, cet abruti l'avait embrassé, comme ça, sans explications, puis il était parti.

Harry avait haussé un sourcil en entendant son récit, tandis que l'irlandais lui avouait que depuis, il était tourmenté et ne savait sur quel pied danser. Depuis ce baiser, son ami l'évitait, et même si maintenant il acceptait à nouveau que Seamus le touche, il continuait à rester distant, et c'en devenait intolérable…

« Je ne comprends pas. Il t'embrasse, vous n'en parlez pas, tu te rapproches de lui, il te fuit… Pourquoi tu ne fais rien ? S'il t'a embrassé, ça veut dire qu'il est peut-être…

- Il est venu chez moi, hier. Il s'était allongé dans le canapé. Je me suis assis près de lui. On s'est regardé, puis je me suis penché et je l'ai embrassé.

- Et il a répondu.

- Oui. Puis il m'a repoussé, et il s'est levé. Je me suis énervé. Il m'a dit qu'il n'était pas pédé. »

Sa voix s'était alors coincée dans sa gorge et il avait serré les dents. Dire ces mots lui avait fait un mal de chien. Théo l'avait repoussé, une fois encore, alors qu'il somnolait dans le canapé devant la télévision. Pourtant, quand il s'était assis contre lui, il n'avait manifesté aucun étonnement, rejet ou embarras. Il l'avait regardé, droit dans les yeux, et n'avait pas cherché à fuir quand Seamus s'était penché pour l'embrasser. Mais il battit en retraite juste après, le fuyant.

Harry lui avait prit la main, doucement, alors que Seamus luttait pour ne pas se mettre à pleurer. Il n'était pourtant pas du genre à verser des larmes, surtout pour un homme qui ne lui appartenait pas, mais le comportement de Théo avait mis toutes ses résolutions sans dessus dessous, il avait chamboulé son esprit et l'avait forcé sans le vouloir à accepter ce qu'il ressentait pour lui, car en dépit de tout ce qu'il pouvait se dire, l'idée que son colocataire puisse être attiré par lui avait fait du chemin dans son esprit, et un espoir fou en était né.

« Et il a fuit ?

- Ouais. Comme d'habitude.

- Tu l'as revu, depuis ? Enfin, tu lui as parlé ? Au téléphone, ou autre…

- Oui, au téléphone. Il a fait comme si rien ne s'était passé. Mais il paraissait gêné. »

Théo l'était affreusement. Tout dans son comportement montrait qu'il était embarrassé. Il n'avait pas dîné avec lui la veille, et au téléphone, il était très succinct, lui parlant peu et que de l'essentiel. Il l'avait eu le midi, Théo voulait savoir ce qu'il restait comme légumes dans le frigo. On aurait dit que ce n'était pas lui qui était au bout du fil, tant il était réservé, ne s'emportant pas contre Seamus qui ne faisait pas la différence entre des oranges et des pamplemousses, et ne lui racontant pas sa vie comme il en avait tant l'habitude.

« C'est normal. Tu sais Seamus, tu devrais lui en parler, franchement.

- Quand le mec pour lequel tu craques te gueule qu'il n'est pas pédé, qu'il ne sait pas pourquoi il t'a embrassé et que c'était une connerie, t'as pas spécialement envie d'en parler, Harry. »

Son ton était amer. Théo l'avait beaucoup blessé, une fois encore. Il n'aurait jamais cru que son comportement, pourtant très prévisible, le ferait autant souffrir. Même si Théo était attiré par lui, de toute manière, jamais il ne l'accepterait et jamais il ne ferait le moindre pas vers lui, même le second. Seamus aurait déjà dû se faire à cette idée. Théo était mal dans sa peau et il avait agi sur le coup d'une impulsion. Point. Mais tout n'était pas si simple… Rien ne l'avait jamais été, avec lui…

« J'imagine. Mais il te fait du mal, et tu n'as pas à souffrir à cause de lui. Il refuse de regarder les choses en face, il se contente de fuir.

- C'est plus facile que d'accepter son homosexualité, tu sais. Je sais ce qu'il vit, on l'a tous vécu un jour. Il n'a pas envie de décevoir les gens qu'il aime. Regarde-moi, Harry. Qui voudrait de moi, hein ? Draco n'en avait rien à faire qu'on le juge, mais ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde. Je porterai un écriteau à mon cou avec écrit « pédé » dessus, ce serait pareil. Il suffit de me parler pour qu'on le sache. J'assume ma sexualité. Mais tout le monde ne peut pas le faire. Draco l'assumait, et m'assumait aussi, tout comme toi. Vous êtes forts tous les deux. Mais moi, je ne peux pas être fort pour deux, et je ne peux pas imposer ce que je suis. »

Pendant un instant, Seamus avait regretté de lui avoir parlé de ça, quand il vit de la peine dans ses grands yeux verts.

« Tu l'aimes tant que ça, ce gars ? »

Quelques secondes plus tard, Harry poussa un soupir et ferma les yeux. Il semblait lire en lui. Seamus avait honte. Tout aurait été plus facile s'il avait été différent, moins exubérant, moins… pédé. Tout aurait été tellement plus facile…

« Essaie de lui parler.

- Je ne peux pas. C'est trop dur. Même dans le cas où il serait attiré par moi, il serait incapable d'assumer quoi que ce soit. Mieux vaut en rester là.

- Et souffrir ? Tu crois que tu dois être le seul à souffrir ? Sois égoïste, Seamus ! Aussi égoïste que lui. Il t'a embrassé, il t'a donné de faux espoirs, donc rends-lui la monnaie de sa pièce et remets-lui les yeux en face des trous. Il s'est comporté comme un con, et ça, il doit l'assumer. On ne joue pas avec les sentiments des autres, surtout avec ceux de son ami. »

Mais Théo jouait-il vraiment avec ses sentiments ? Ou était-ce simplement lui qui était complètement perdu ? Avait-il le droit de le troubler encore plus, de le forcer à accepter quelque chose qui le ferait souffrir toute sa vie ?

« Je ne sais pas. Je suis perdu.

- C'est la première fois que tu vis ça ?

- Oui. C'était pas pareil, avant. C'étaient des coups de cœur, des objectifs à atteindre. Des mecs riches, qui sortaient, qui m'acceptaient… Il n'est rien de tout ça. Tu sais, quand j'y pense, j'en viens à me dire que ce que j'ai ressenti avec Draco, ce n'était rien de plus qu'un coup de cœur. Ça me parait fade… superficiel. Un peu comme ce que ressentirait une adolescente qui tombe amoureuse pour la première fois et qui ne fait pas que se laisser guider par ses hormones. »

Et c'était ce qui faisait le plus mal, en fait. Savoir que Théo était trop sérieux pour qu'il puisse laisser tomber avec simplement de la colère et de la déception, sans peine et regrets.

« Désolé de te parler de tout ça. Tu as d'autres soucis en tête…

- Je préfère injurier intérieurement cet abruti qui te fait du mal plutôt qu'à penser à ce putain de plâtre qui m'empêche de te prendre dans mes bras. »

Seamus eut un petit rire et Harry sourit, après avoir jeté un regard noir à son bras cassé. Lui tenir la mais lui faisait du bien, c'était réconfortant. Cela lui faisait du bien de lui parler, et il ne pouvait imaginer à quel point parler d'autre chose que cet hôpital et du temps qu'il faisait dehors pouvait faire du bien à Harry, dont les pensées noires s'envolaient de minutes en minutes.

Ils parlèrent encore un peu, Harry essayant de lui remonter le moral et de le motiver à aller secouer son ami, mais sans beaucoup de succès. Ils en vinrent à parler de Draco, Harry s'en plaignant sans cesse, parce qu'il ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi diable ce dernier continuait à venir le voir et à la regarder avec autant d'amour dans les yeux alors que son corps était dans un état lamentable. Seamus le regardait avec tendresse, souriant légèrement, le cœur allégé. Harry se savait aimé et, quoi qu'il en dise, cela rendait son calvaire plus facile à supporter.

**OoO**

Seamus était en train de préparer le dîner, dans la cuisine. Il était rentré de son travail une heure auparavant et, depuis, il n'avait pas décroché un mot. Installé dans le salon, Théo ne savait pas quoi faire pour détendre l'atmosphère tendue, installée entre eux depuis que Seamus l'avait embrassé dans le canapé.

Pourquoi l'avait-il fait ? Pour confirmer ses doutes, pour le mettre face à la réalité, comme quoi il était homosexuel, ou encore pour tenter une approche, parce qu'après tout, pourquoi pas ? Non. Il avait beau connaître Seamus depuis même pas un an, donc pas assez pour prévoir ses réactions, mais il en savait assez sur lui pour refuser ces trois hypothèses. Non, Seamus n'était pas du genre à expérimenter des baisers, et donc à embrasser n'importe qui. Non, ce n'était pas non plus son style de l'embrasser pour un oui ou pour un non, et certainement pas pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était gay, il avait trop de respect pour lui pour lui imposer ça. Et enfin, non, Seamus n'essaierait pas de le draguer, car même s'il sautait sur n'importait qui, ils étaient amis, et surtout, colocataires, et il n'allait pas risquer de compliquer leurs relations pour une histoire de cul.

Pourquoi l'avait-il fait, alors ? Par impulsion ? Seamus était impulsif, mais pas pour ces choses-là. Quoiqu'on en dise, il méditait avant de se lancer dans une aventure amoureuse, pesant le pour et le contre. Cependant, quelle que soit la réponse à ses questions, cela n'empêchait pas Théo d'être complètement bouleversé par cette histoire. Qu'il l'embrasse était une chose : cela pouvait passer pour une erreur. Mais que Seamus le fasse en était une autre, car cela avait trop d'implications. Cela voulait dire qu'il ne le laissait pas indifférent.

Et il était là, le problème. Seamus n'embrassait pas n'importe qui. Il l'avait déjà fait auparavant, mais toujours pour blaguer et l'emmerder. Mais ce n'était pas sérieux. Ce n'était pas un délire. Seamus l'avait embrassé parce qu'il en avait envie. Parce que Théo ne le laissait pas indifférent. Peut-être n'était-ce qu'un vague trouble, mais il en doutait. En fait, le jeune homme ne savait pas du tout quoi en penser, car il n'était pas le type de l'irlandais, entre autres.

Théo l'avait repoussé, lui avait gueulé dessus, et s'était enfuit. Il avait mal au cœur, au ventre, et ne cessait de penser à lui en se traitant de tous les noms. Il voyait très bien que Seamus ne se sentait pas bien, à sa façon de baisser les yeux quand il passait devant, son silence à table et sa manière de se réfugier dans sa chambre le soir, sans regarder la télévision avec lui. Seamus était triste, et à cause de lui. Et ce constat le mettait dans un état d'exaspération, car à la fois il se sentait mal de lui faire de la peine, et en même temps, il ne pouvait pas faire autrement.

Cependant, leur complicité et leurs contacts lui manquaient. Que l'autre ne le touche plus le mettait de sale humeur, car il s'était habitué aux gestes de Seamus, sa façon de lui toucher l'épaule, les cheveux, sa façon de lui caresser le dos le soir quand il rentrait et qu'il était fatigué. Leurs étreintes dans le canapé, aussi, Seamus allongé sur lui, s'endormant souvent avant lui. Quand il rentrait, aussi, parfois, le soir. Quand il s'arrêtait devant sa porte, que l'irlandais l'ouvrait et qu'il le prenait contre lui, car il était le seul chez qui Théo pouvait se réfugier, le seul à qui il pouvait montrer ses faiblesses et son manque d'affection sans honte. Harry n'était plus là pour ça, car Harry était l'origine de ses souffrances. Il ne restait plus que Seamus.

Seamus, qu'il avait embrassé, sans réfléchir. Et qui l'avait embrassé, dans ce canapé où il était assis…

Soudain, Théo se leva et alla dans la cuisine. Seamus était en train de préparer de la sauce bolognaise, le poste radio posé dans un coin diffusant un air doux et mélancolique. L'étudiant se mit derrière lui et posa sa main sur son épaule, faisant sursauter l'autre.

« T'as bientôt fini ? J'ai la dalle.

- Qui te dit que ces pâtes sont pour toi ?

- Parce que tu adores me préparer à manger et qu'il y a trop de pâtes pour toi ?

- Rends-toi utile et mets la table, crétin. »

Un léger sourire ourlait ses lèvres. Sa main sur son épaule était chaude, le contact était électrisant. Quand elle partit, Seamus frissonna, et il ferma les yeux quand son colocataire lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Théo mit la table, derrière lui. Il venait de briser la glace, l'atmosphère s'était détendue.

Mais Théo avait envie de se coller à son dos et de le prendre dans ses bras, le serrer fort contre lui jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus de peine en lui, dans ses yeux et dans sa bouche.

Mais Seamus avait envie de se retourner et de se blottir contre, enserrant ses hanches et cacher son visage dans son cou, respirer son odeur et oublier qu'il ne voulait pas de lui.

Mais ils restèrent à leur place. Car l'un savait qu'il repousserait, et l'autre qu'il le serait.

**OoO**

Cela faisait une semaine que Théo avait brisé la glace, et la situation stagnait. Une sorte de relation un peu ambigüe s'était installée entre eux. Théo ne rejetait plus ses contacts, mais ne les approfondissait pas non plus, comme avant. Il ne venait pas le chercher mais le laissait faire, en quelque sorte. Et quand Seamus s'enhardissait un peu trop, son ami ne disait rien. Il n'avait jamais réessayé de l'embrasser, sachant que Théo le repousserait, mais il retrouvait le plaisir de lui prendre le bras ou bien de se caler contre lui dans le canapé, le soir.

Cela faisait bien deux semaines qu'ils s'étaient embrassés, pour la première fois, et le souvenir de sa bouche contre la sienne le rendait à moitié fou. L'objet de ses désirs était tout près de lui et il ne pouvait le saisir, juste l'effleurer, sans jamais pouvoir le faire sien. L'irlandais était retourné voir Harry, qui à chaque fois lui demandait comment avançaient les choses, et il était dépité à chaque fois que Seamus, embarrassé, lui disait que ça n'avançait pas, et que ça n'avancerait jamais. Harry avait beau lui dire qu'il devait se battre un peu plus au lieu de laisser ce type lui filer entre les doigts, l'irlandais n'osait plus tenter la moindre approche, car il savait qu'il perdrait définitivement Théo. Ils étaient tous les deux sur une pente et Seamus n'allait pas tarder à la dégringoler, s'il ne s'agrippait pas à sa raison et à son amitié envers son colocataire.

Il rencontra Draco aussi, à l'hôpital. Le voyant triste, le blond lui avait demandé comment il allait et l'irlandais avait essayé de lui mentir, mais les yeux bleus du jeune homme avaient déjà deviné que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, et quand il émit l'hypothèse que cela avait un rapport avec Théo, Seamus ne put que serrer les lèvres. Sous son insistance, l'irlandais finit par lui avouer qu'il avait des soucis avec lui, mais que ça finirait par s'arranger.

« Quel genre de souci ?

- Je te dis que ça va aller.

- Arrête de me mentir. Tu lui as avoué tes sentiments.

- Non. C'est lui qui m'a embrassé. »

Autant dire que Draco ne cacha rien de sa stupéfaction, et il le harcela de questions : pourquoi diable était-il aussi triste alors que, manifestement, Théo éprouvait quelque chose pour lui ? Les choses n'étaient pas si simple et Seamus ne mit guère de temps à le lui faire comprendre : Théo le rejetait, il était perdu, et sans doute ce baiser n'était-il qu'une maladresse, un geste de fatigue, une tentation comme une autre. Son colocataire regrettait amèrement son geste et le lui avait bien fait comprendre. Il n'y avait pas à disserter davantage là-dessus.

Draco ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, et Seamus le vit tout de suite. Mais le blond ne lui sortit pas la même argumentation que Harry. Peut-être parce qu'il connaissait Théo, mais c'était peut-être simplement son expérience personnelle qui le poussa à critiquer l'attitude passive de Seamus. Il avait déjà conquis un hétérosexuel pur et dur, il savait très bien comment ces types fonctionnaient, quelles étaient leurs peurs et leurs inquiétudes. Pour lui, Théodore avait simplement peur de s'engager avec un homme, en partie à cause du regard des autres. Peut-être même n'était-il pas homosexuel, finalement, mais que seul Seamus parvenait à éveiller son intérêt. Il n'était pas si loin de la vérité : il la touchait du doigt.

Mais Seamus refusait d'y croire. Il n'avait rien d'exceptionnel et il ne voyait pas pourquoi Théo éprouverait seulement à son encontre de tels sentiments. Il était certes mignon, il n'avait jamais eu à se plaindre de son physique, mais de là à éveiller l'intérêt de son ami, non, il n'y croyait pas. La théorie de Draco était sans fondement et ne fonctionnait pas avec Théo, qui n'était pas un grand sentimental ni même très porté sur le sexe.

Pourtant, au fil des minutes, Seamus se demanda si, en fin de compte, la peur du sexe, précisément, et du regard des autres avaient raison de son attirance pour lui. Il n'y croyait pas une seule seconde, c'était trop improbable pour Seamus, car accepter ces arguments, c'était accepter l'idée que Théo ne soit attiré que par lui, et ça, il se refusait à y croire. Cependant, le blond parvint à lui rentrer dans la tête cette possibilité et lui arracha la promesse d'avoir une conversation sérieuse avec le concerné.

En effet, ce n'était pas en faisant trainer les choses de cette façon que la situation se règlerait, elle n'avait que trop duré. Draco connaissait Seamus, il avait été son petit ami et il avait éprouvé quelque chose pour lui, à une époque aujourd'hui révolue. Et le voir aussi mal dans sa peau à cause de ce qu'il éprouvait pour Théo remuait quelque chose en lui. Surtout qu'il savait, qu'il sentait que c'était l'amour le plus sérieux que Seamus ait jamais ressenti pour qui que ce soit, quand on voyait sa manière de vouloir préserver Théo à tout prix, lui qui autrefois n'avait jamais eu le moindre remord à l'idée de rendre un hétéro', même casé ou marié, homosexuel.

Remonté à bloc, Seamus rentra alors chez lui, avec l'idée d'avoir une discussion sérieuse avec son colocataire, mais une fois dans l'appartement, il ne sut comment s'y prendre et sa motivation fondit comme neige au soleil. Il se maudit de sa faiblesse.

Il fallut une semaine pour que l'irlandais trouve le courage de lui en parler. Théo était dans le salon, regardant la télévision, et les affaires qu'il avait laissées trainer dans la salle de bain mirent le feu aux poudres. La dispute dériva, Seamus saisit sa chance.

« Putain Seamus, tu me fais chier ! T'es pas ma mère !

- Non, je suis ton colocataire, abruti ! J'en ai marre de faire ta boniche ! A moins que j'ai été recruté pour ça ? Tu veux que j'achète un costume de soubrette, t'écouteras peut-être un peu plus ce que je te dis ?

- Crétin, c'est pas une mini-jupe et des collants qui me rendraient plus attentif à tout ce que tu me racontes !

- Ça, j'en doute, vu qu'apparemment je suis à ton goût… »

Ce fut comme si on lui avait porté un coup au visage. C'était la seconde fois qu'ils évoquaient ce fameux baiser, qui avait tout changé enter eux, et à nouveau, les yeux de Théo s'assombrissaient et sa bouche se réduisaient une ligne.

« Je croyais qu'on en avait fini, avec ça.

- C'est ce que toi tu crois. Mais j'ai pas oublié ce qui s'est passé, et encore moins ton comportement de ces derniers jours. Tu te comportes comme un con avec moi : un coup tu viens, un coup tu fuis.

- Arrête de dire ces conneries !

- Tu m'as embrassé, connard ! C'était une connerie, ça ?

- Je t'ai déjà dit que, oui, c'était une connerie ! J'étais bouleversé, avec ce qu'a fait Harry, tout ça, quoi ! Je ne suis pas pédé ! Essaie de te rentrer ça dans le crâne ! Je ne suis pas comme toi, je ne suis pas une tapette ! Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris ce soir-là, mais je regrette ce que j'ai fait, point !

- Tu m'as pris pour un con, Théodore !

- Je ne t'ai rien promis ! C'était une erreur et tu en fais tout un plat ! Quoi, t'es attiré par moi ? Tu me veux, c'est ça ? Mais qu'est-ce que t'espère avec un mec comme moi, qui n'a pas une thune et qui aime les gonzesses ? Tu crois vraiment que je peux être attiré par un mec, par toi ? Que j'ai envie de coucher avec un mec ? C'est dégueulasse ! Tu as un comportement ambiguë avec moi, j'en ai eu envie sur le coup, mais c'était une erreur ! Donc passe à autre chose, merde ! »

Et c'est à ce moment-là que Seamus se mit à pleurer. Son visage de marbre s'effondra : il se mordit les lèvres, ses yeux se plissèrent sous le poids des larmes, sa peau pâlit. Quelque chose craqua, en lui.

Il était dégueulasse.

Lui, et ses envies, et son désir, et ses sentiments.

Tout ça, c'était dégueulasse.

Il était sale.

Et cette idée le remplit d'horreur et de dégoût pour lui-même, pour ce qu'il était, pour ce qu'il avait toujours été. Voilà ce que Théo pensait de lui : il n'était qu'une saloperie de pédé qui se faisait enculer pour trouver son plaisir…

Alors, en-dessous de tout, le cœur en lambeau, il s'enfuit de chez lui, enfilant les premières chaussures qu'il trouva.

**OoO**

Harry avait enfin obtenu l'autorisation de rentrer chez lui. Il avait supplié les médecins de le laisser partir : il n'en pouvait plus de cet hôpital et voulait rentrer chez lui, retrouver sa chambre et son univers. Alors, quand ils furent sûrs qu'il ne craignait plus rien, le jeune homme fut ramené chez lui, sa jambe et son bras dans le plâtre, sa tête coincée dans une minerve.

Il fut la première personne à laquelle Seamus pensa quand il se retrouva dehors, sans portable ni argent. Il prit le métro, passant au-dessus des tourniquets, puis débarqua chez le brun. Ce fut Isaline qui lui ouvrit et parut surprise de le voir chez elle à cette heure-ci. Il était près de six heures, Draco n'allait pas tarder à rentrer. Elle le laissa néanmoins rentrer et il monta à l'étage. Harry fut stupéfait en le voyant là, mais l'étonnement fit place à l'inquiétude quand Seamus se mit à pleurer, se jetant à moitié sur lui.

La moitié du corps bloqué par les plâtres et la minerve, Harry ne put que refermer un bras autour de ses épaules, l'accueillant contre lui. Ils restèrent un long moment comme ça, jusqu'à ce que Seamus, sanglotant toujours, lui raconte ce qui s'était passé. Une sorte de haine monta en Harry quand il entendit ce que ce connard avait osé dire à l'irlandais. Et ce gars se prétendait être son ami ? Voilà ce qu'il pensait de lui, au fond de son cœur ? Qu'il était dégueulasse, anormal ? Que l'homosexualité, c'était bien chez les autres, mais pas chez lui ?

Harry le consola comme il put, désolé pour Seamus et en colère contre cet inconnu qui lui faisait du mal. Quand Seamus lui disait qu'il regrettait de lui avoir parlé, d'avoir voulu mettre les choses à plat, Harry lui disait que non, c'était bien qu'il l'ait fait, comme ça il était fixé, alors qu'au fond de lui, il pensait en effet qu'il aurait peut-être mieux fait de se taire. Il n'aurait pas perdu cet ami et n'aurait pas été si malheureux, alors qu'on lui crachait à la figure tout ce qu'il était. Harry savait ce que c'était, que de souffrir à cause de telles remarques, il l'avait vécu avec Cédric. Mais Seamus, lui, n'avait jamais subi ça. Entendre ces mots de la bouche d'un inconnu ou d'une personne qu'on n'appréciait pas, c'était différent que de l'entendre sortir de la bouche de quelqu'un qu'on aimait.

Alors que Seamus, toujours blotti contre lui, commençait un peu à se calmer, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Seamus vit avec horreur Draco dans l'encadrement de la porte, qu'il referma aussi sec. L'irlandais se redressa et voulut se relever mais Harry lui tint fermement le poignet.

« Je dois m'en aller.

- Non, tu restes là. S'il a un problème, il viendra m'en parler. »

Et Harry le retint encore un peu, mais l'irlandais était tellement embarrassé, voire même honteux, à l'idée que Draco les ait surpris dans cette position qu'il finit par sortir de la chambre, résistant à la moue de Harry, qui préparait sans doute une argumentation pour expliquer le pourquoi du comment Seamus s'était retrouvé dans ses bras. Le jeune homme craignit de rencontrer le blond en sortant, et justement, ce dernier l'attendait de pied ferme près de l'entrée. Il le dardait de ses yeux bleus, et quand il fut en bas, il ne fit pas preuve de politesse et le questionna franchement.

« Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ?

- Rien. Il ne se passe rien.

- Ecoute Seamus, j'ai appelé Théo et je l'ai explosé au téléphone, donc ne me dis pas qu'il n'y a rien. »

Seamus leva un regard stupéfait vers le blond qui eut un geste agacé de la main.

« Bon, c'est vrai que l'appel n'a duré que quelques minutes tellement j'étais furieux. J'ai passé une journée de merde et je te trouve en train de chialer dans les bras de Harry. Il en a eut pour son compte. Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait, comme connerie ? Il t'a dit tes quatre vérités, c'est ça ?

- On peut dire ça. J'aurais pas dû t'écouter.

- Vu comment il était au téléphone, je doute qu'il reste sur ce qu'il a dit. Apparemment, il regrettait.

- Je suis parti en pleurant, c'est normal qu'il regrette un peu. Laisse…

- Comment veux-tu que je laisse tomber quand je vois dans quel état il t'a mis ? Regarde-toi, Seamus, tu ne ressembles à rien ! Tu n'avais même pas l'air aussi abattu quand je t'ai quitté, tu étais plus en colère et déçu qu'autre chose !

- Ce n'est pas pareil !

- Si, c'est pareil ! Tu m'aimais et je t'ai dit des choses pires que Théo n'a pu t'en dire aujourd'hui, et tu n'étais pas aussi abattu. On dirait que c'est la fin du monde Seamus, je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça, et Dieu c'est comme j'ai pu te décevoir pour que tu me lâches enfin ! Non, ne te remets pas à pleurer, s'il te plait… »

Mais Seamus avait du mal à retenir les quelques larmes qui dévalèrent ses joues. Bien sûr qu'il savait à quoi Draco faisait référence, il avait été si blessant avec lui pour qu'il arrête d'espérer, et jamais Seamus n'avait ressenti ce qu'il était actuellement en train de vivre, alors que Théo n'avait pas été aussi virulent que le blond… Il ne les aimait pas pareil. Il ne les avait pas aimés pareil. Ce qu'il disait était vrai, et cela lui faisait encore plus mal…

**OoO**

Quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, Théo sentit un poids tomber de ses épaules, et un autre se poser sur son cœur. Seamus était enfin à la maison. Cela faisait bien deux heures qu'il se rongeait les sangs, à ne pas savoir ni où il était, ni ce qu'il faisait. Il avait bien reçu l'appel de Draco, qui l'avait littéralement explosé, mais cela ne l'avait pas rassuré, car même s'il savait que son colocataire se trouvait chez Harry, il ne savait pas ce qu'il y faisait, ou plutôt ce qu'il y racontait. Mais ce dont il était certain, c'était que son ami n'allait pas tarder à lui rentrer dedans. A moins que Seamus ne lui ait pas dit son nom, mais il en doutait. Enfin, le fait était que Draco était au courant de tout, et il était hors de lui, au téléphone, ce qui l'avait plus que surpris.

Mais cela montrait bien à quel point l'état de Seamus l'avait retourné. Ce dernier était malheureux et il ne devait pas être beau à voir, pour que Draco s'énerve à ce point-là, exaspéré par le comportement de Théo. Et ce dernier avait encore plus amèrement regretté ce qu'il avait dit. Des paroles qu'il pensait, mais qu'il n'adressait qu'à lui, car à ses yeux, ni Seamus, ni même Harry n'étaient sales. C'était lui qu'il trouvait sale. Jamais il n'aurait dû lui dire tout ça…

Oui, c'était une façon de se protéger, et de le protéger aussi, contre toutes les déceptions qu'il aurait subies. Seamus lui avait fait comprendre, à travers cette dispute, qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour lui, même s'il n'en avait rien dit. Sa façon de parler et de le regarder voulait tout dire. Et Théo l'avait repoussé, méchamment, pour qu'il comprenne. Le blesser pour mieux le protéger. Mais il était allé trop loin, il lui avait fait trop mal, il l'avait bien vu, et il regrettait tout ça.

Il ne voulait pas qu'il ait mal.

Il ne voulait pas le faire pleurer…

Il ne voulait pas qu'il s'enfuit, qu'il se cache…

Théo se leva et alla dans l'entrée, le ventre douloureux et le cœur battant à la chamade. Seamus était en train de retirer sa veste et ses chaussures. Cela se voyait qu'il avait pleuré, et beaucoup, surtout quand il leva ses yeux rouges vers lui, qu'il baissa aussitôt. Quelque chose se tordit en Théo, qui aurait voulu lui demander pardon, se mettre à genoux, lui faire comprendre qu'il regrettait, qu'il ne voulait pas ça… Que c'était lui qui était dégueulasse, que c'était sa faute, tout ça…

Lui demander pardon, parce qu'il avait joué avec ses sentiments. Si Seamus avait fuit chez Harry, si Draco était au courant, c'était parce qu'il les avait depuis longtemps, bien assez pour que son refuge soit la maison du tatoueur. Il était attiré par lui depuis longtemps. Théo n'était pas le seul à éprouver tout ça. Il n'était pas le seul à avoir tout caché, fait comme si de rien n'était. Seamus avait souffert en silence, sans jamais faire le moindre geste vers lui, pour ne pas gâcher leur amitié.

Et Théo avait tout gâché. Absolument tout. Par un baiser, et par un rejet.

Il avait blessé Seamus, avait brisé son cœur.

Il s'était comporté comme un con. Pour changer. Alors que, l'espace d'un instant, Seamus avait espéré…

« Bonsoir, Seamus.

- Bonsoir.

- Ecoute, pour tout à l'heure.

- Laisse tomber. Je vais me coucher.

- Non, on doit discuter.

- Je ne veux pas discuter avec un putain d'homophobe hypocrite au possible. Bonne soirée. »

Seamus voulut passer, mais Théo l'en empêcha se mettant devant lui. L'irlandais avait les yeux baissés, refusant de le regarder, le visage fermé. Comment s'y prendre, comment lui demander pardon, lui faire comprendre qu'il était perdu, qu'il se cherchait, qu'il avait juste essayé de se protéger et de l'éloigner de lui ?

L'irlandais voulut forcer le passage.

« Putain, mais laisse-moi passer, connard ! »

Mais Théo craqua. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il n'en pouvait plus de ses yeux rougis, de son visage fatigué, de sa voix qui venait de se briser.

Alors il le prit par les épaules et le bloqua contre le mur, le faisant crier de surprise. Puis, il plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes, se collant à lui pour qu'il ne bouge plus. Il sentit Seamus se tendre sous lui, puis essayer de le repousser, mais Théo était plus fort, alors il le maintint, sa bouche toujours contre la sienne. Et quand sa langue voyagea sur ses lèvres, Seamus céda, la laissant envahir sa bouche. Et Théo lui offrit le baiser le plus sulfureux qu'il n'ait jamais connu.

D'abord tendre, puis urgent, Théo l'embrassa tout en tenant ses épaules, pour le bloquer contre le mur. Seamus fut grisé par la sensation de son souffle sur sa joue, de sa langue qui caressait la sienne, de ce goût d'interdit dans sa bouche. Ses pensées et ses peines s'envolèrent, alors que Théo l'embrassait comme si c'était la dernière chose qu'il ferait de sa courte vie. Son cœur battait la chamade, à l'idée que c'était Théo, son Théo, qui était en train de l'embrasser.

Leur baiser cessa, mais reprit aussitôt, Seamus se jetant sur sa bouche, ses bras enserrant son cou et ses mains se perdant dans ses cheveux sombres, s'emmêlant aux mèches qu'il ébouriffait. Et alors que le baiser se faisait de plus en plus langoureux, tous deux grisés par leur promiscuité, Seamus émit un gémissement des plus indécents quand les mains de Théo descendirent de ses reins jusqu'à ses fesses. Ils s'enhardirent, l'irlandais n'en pouvait plus de gémir, alors que l'autre le touchait tendrement, emporté par les bruits que l'autre émettait, sans brutalité ni vulgarité, intensifiant leur baiser, se faisant plus sauvage, plus sensuel encore.

Il embrassait un homme. Il touchait Seamus. Il lui faisait l'amour avec sa bouche.

Il embrassait Théo. Il touchait ses cheveux, dans lesquels il avait tant rêvé de se perdre. Sa bouche était possédée par cet homme interdit.

Il entendait Seamus gémir dans sa bouche, il sentait ses hanches et ses fesses dans ses mains.

Il sentait Théo soupirer, ses lèvres contre les siennes, ses mains sur lui.

Ils se séparèrent quand le manque d'air fut trop intense. Haletants, ils se regardèrent. Les lèvres rougies, Seamus fixait la bouche de Théo, les yeux remplis d'étoiles. Il l'avait embrassé. Il était contre lui. Il l'avait plaqué contre le mur… Levant un peu la tête, il déposa un léger baiser sur sa bouche, et Théo ne recula pas. Mais ce dernier baissa la tête, qui se posa sur son épaule, et ses bras serrèrent davantage son corps contre lui. Seamus ne comprit pas. Puis, Théo parla.

Il lui murmura des « pardon » à l'oreille. Seamus se tendit, et lui demanda pourquoi il s'excusait.

« Je ne suis pas pédé. »

Seamus faillit le repousser. Violemment. Mais ce que lui avait dit Draco lui revint en mémoire. Alors il soupira, souhaitant ne pas se tromper, et ses mains caressèrent les cheveux sombres du jeune homme.

« Je sais.

- Non, tu ne sais pas…

- Si, je sais. Mais je vais t'apprendre. Tu verras, ça ira…

- Tu ne seras pas heureux, avec moi. Je suis pas pédé, Seamus… Je le serai jamais…

- Tu mettras du temps, mais tu finiras par assumer. Et t'accepter. Tant pis si ça prend du temps, Théo. Je peux attendre, et t'apprendre.

- J'assumerai pas… Le regard des autres va changer, et au pieu…

- Chut… Chut, Théo. Je sais, tout ça. Calme-toi. »

Ses mains allaient et venaient toujours dans ses cheveux. Théo était tendu contre lui. Toute la colère et la rancœur qu'il avait éprouvé pour lui ces dernières heures venaient de s'envoler. Il avait la rancune tenace, pourtant, mais il comprenait enfin que Théo avait peur. Qu'il pourrait assumer, mais que ça lui prendrait du temps. Il faudrait être patient, attentif, lui apprendre avec douceur, sans le brusquer. Il n'y arriverait pas seul. Et il voulait que Seamus le sache, pour qu'il ne souffre pas, si jamais ça ne marchait pas…

« T'es prêt à assumer, avec moi ? »

Contre son cou, il hocha la tête. Seamus eut un petit rire.

« C'est déjà un bon début. »

Mais Théo secoua la tête. Un vrai gosse.

« Ça ira, va. A deux, on va y arriver. »

Alors que Seamus lui embrassait le cou, la main de Théo, posée sur sa hanche, monta jusqu'à ses cheveux. Ce geste l'émut étrangement, lui qui était déjà bouleversé par tout ça. Il le fut plus encore quand Théo bougea la tête et l'embrassa sur la tempe. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

C'était le début d'une longue histoire.

Longue, longue… très longue histoire.

FIN


End file.
